Talk:Bard/Strategy/@comment-11048134-20150225110111
I GOT A BUILD FOR YA AND HE ISNT EVEN FUCKING OUT YET. 'ERE WE GO! BOOTS OF MOBILITY - for a raoming support that wil spend most of its time wandering around some noice speed is a must. Homegard is probarly gonna be the most picked but its down to preferance in the end. SPELTIEF'S EDGE - Your starting item. it gives you a handy bit of mana regen but most important it gives you some gold regen wich is just great if you think about it. just strolling through the jungle while getting that sweet gold you would sure be missing out of when not in lane. and if you dont want the slow effect of FROST QUEEN'S CLAIM then you could always just change it out for a other supping item or just something completely different. TWIN SHADOWS - again some movementspeed wich sure ashell is handy but thats not the best part about it. The active lets your ganks be even more effective making the enemy slowed before you even arive! ofcourse the ap and the good amount of cdr will make your heal and damages even better SIGHTSTONE - do you really need an explanaition here..... THE HP OFCOURSE FUCKING OP BROKEN OMG. ZZ'ROT PORTAL - just the defensive stats make this item a decent pickup but the fact that you could just plonk a mini minion spawner down somewhere could make some fun effects: Example, yout top lane is losing like holyshitomfgwtf and hes constantly under his turret trying to farm while that pesky gnar keeps chucking his boomeragns at him. You just simpely walk towards the enemy top bush (tri or the one by the crugs) and plonk it down, this will make sure the toplaner lets your guy alone and make haste todefend its turret or if its a idiot you get a free turret HURRAY Now more a sutiational item, depending on what your team need/ what you prefer. if your team is full ad a ZEKE'S HERALD would benefit your team greatly. Is your enemy team dealing tons of ap damage then a LOCKET OF THE IRON SOLARI would probarly a good pickup. Want to splitpush more? your zz'rot portal combined with a BANNER OF COMAND wil surely increase your pushing powers. need to bait allot/ stall? then weirdly enough a ZHONIAS HOURGLASS would be the ultimate tool to do so, i mean your ult is basicly already one so a well timed combo would surely make youunable to get hit for a loooong time. TRINKET - this is probarly pure down to preferance. a sweeper if you have fun with the power of vision control. while the warding totem would be better if you just want to pump out as many wards out as possible. The scrying orb would be just as usefull to check on the enemy from a distance to be sure you dont walk into them and die. hope this wil help in the future, feel free to discuss, tell me why i would be wrong and sry for possible bad spelling. -Skyhero